


Fake Dating | Hizzie

by HizzieWarrior



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Frenemies, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HizzieWarrior/pseuds/HizzieWarrior
Summary: Hope and Lizzie have been best friends since middle school until one day in junior year Lizzie dropped Hope for some new friends. a rumor brought the two back together in a scheme that is going to get out of hand really quickly.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Maya Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 123
Kudos: 124





	1. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> this is a test i need some critiques and want to know if you want it to continue

It was a quiet day in Mystic Falls or at least for most people, and what was Hope Mikaelson doing. What she always does nothing but reading in her bedroom trying to block out the noise of her parents Fighting about her. It's hard to block them out sometimes, but Hope had learned a few tricks the last couple of years.

She was so into her book and music she didn't hear anyone walk in. when she felt someone sit on the bed, she didn't even look to see who it was. "mom, please get out." Was all she said in a quiet tone she didn't want to hear another I love you speech right now.

She then heard a voice in which she hasn't heard in a long time, and it caught her by surprise. "Hope I'm not your mother."

She put her book down to see her best friend or at least her ex-best friend sitting there. She didn't know what to say as she stared at her blue and green eyes.

There was an awkward silence for about a minute before the blonde broke it saying. "say something I know I'm not your favourite person right now, but please don't shut me out."

Hope wanted to yell back at her, but her anger with the girl has long passed all she felt now was sadness. "Lizzie, I don't want to talk to you, how about you go to your new friends or did they drop you as fast as you did me." Were the only words she could form without crying 

Lizzie had a tear in her eye as she looked up at her old friend "Hope I am so sorry. I know what I did was messed up on so many levels but you're the only one that has ever cared for me. when I realized that I made a mistake when I heard what happened to you and I wanted to come sooner, but I was scared."

Hope Listened to every word the blonde said. As she was about to respond, she heard the girl get a notification on her phone. She assumed it was her new friends. As the blonde looked at the message, Hope could tell something was wrong.

No matter what happened in their friendship Hope was there for Lizzie even when Lizzie wasn't there for her. Again, another notification went off, but it was from the shorter girls phone this time. She unlocked the phone to see a picture of the blonde photo-shopped onto a porn stars face. They are doing some unholy things. The caption read the new football toy.

She looked up at the taller girl and hugged her. This wasn't an acceptance to her apology but understanding the pain, she is in right now. Lizzie held on tight and started sobbing on Hope's shoulder soaking the whole left side of her shirt.


	2. I'm Sorry Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope learns something about her Parents and starts her first day of school

Lizzie had an idea but had no idea if Hope would go along with it after everything that has happened between them. But she saw no other option. She pulled her self back from the embrace Hope held her in and looked at the girl in her eyes. "Hope I know we aren't friends and you have no reason to this for me but can you fake date me please." Lizzie Pleaded

Hope watched the girl for a minute or two before deciding to say anything. When she gathered all her thought and conditions, she finally responded. "yes" Lizzie got all excited when Hope continued to speak. "I will do this for you, but we're not friends at school we can hold hands and kiss or whatever. But as soon as the clock hits two o'clock, it's done. Also, you need to pick me up every Wednesday to go to therapy because you know."

Lizzie nodded her head and agreed to all the terms. She was going to give Hope another Hug, but she didn't want the other girl to change her mind. So she said "thank you" and left Hope in her room all alone again.

As soon as the door the closed she fell back on her bed knowing that this was going to get bad fast. But something inside her pleaded to help her old friend no matter how much she hurt her.

***

Hope was getting ready to start her first day of senior year and after what happened over the summer break. Her mother made sure to continually ask if she was okay and if there was anything she needed. To the point where she felt trapped and felt like she had to lie so that her parents wouldn't have to fight so much. They mostly fight about Hope and whose fault it is that she did what she did.

She got all dressed up and was ready for the day. She's scared that everyone knew about what happened. But decided to cross that bridge when she got to it, and she had a backup plan. She made her way downstairs to here, no yelling from anyone. She walked into the kitchen to see her parents whispering, and this was odd for them to do.

Hope was perplexed what was going on when she spotted a suitcase on the ground next to a big duffel bag. She already knew what was happening. She was so mad but not at her parents at herself she caused them to separate, and that's the only thing she thought about. She turned around and walked out of the door while her parents tried to chase after her.

She got to the front of their house when her dad ran in front of her trying to say something but Hope wouldn't have it. She saw a car pull up in front of the house and it was Lizzie. She didn't ask any question at that moment. She opened the front door and said "drive."

Her parents watched as the car drove away and Hope couldn't even look at them as they pulled away.

After a couple of minutes, Lizzie said: "what happened with your parents."

"were not friends remember and why did you come to my house it's not even Wednesday." Hope said with a harsh attitude

Lizzie knew she was right but didn't mean she couldn't be there for her. The way Hope always has been there for her. She said "but I was, and I could tell something was wrong. if we are going to do this whole fake dating thing wouldn't it be smart for me to pick you up in the morning."

"my dad's leaving us, I mean my mom and me. I saw luggage and a suitcase on the kitchen floor" Hope said with more sadness then she wanted too.

No one said anything the rest of the car ride to school. Lizzie knew her parents always fought but never thought that her dad would leave Hope. He loves her so much, and she is the reason her parent's marriage lasted so long.

She parked the car and looked at the shorter girl and said: "are you sure you want to do this."

Hope nodded, knowing that she wasn't entirely doing this for Lizzie. She was doing this for herself too. She wanted to give people a new reason to say her name instead of being that girl with the two scars.

They got out of the car, and the Blonde grabbed the shorter girl hand, and it caught her by surprise. But she warmed up to it and grabbed the hand back as they walked into the school. Everyone watched them as they walked down the hallway. No one said anything to them until a jock Rafael ran up to them with a slushie in the intent of throwing it on Lizzie. A mystery leg got put out, and he tripped and spilled it on himself. He looked up and saw the two girls in front of him; they didn't say anything they didn't have too. They walked over him and stood next to MG the only boy in the school that wasn't an asshole.

Lizzie punched him in the arm and said: "thank you for that."

He smiled back at her and said "for what" and walked away, shrugging his shoulders.

Rafael got up and wiped the slushie off his jersey and looked down. It looked like he peed himself. Everyone started laughing at him and began to take pictures. He swore that he would ruin Lizzie's reputation no matter what he had to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to continue the story


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Hope and Lizzie are confronted about a real couple what do they do

Hope and Lizzie haven't laughed together for a long time. So seeing them laughing together was a shock to everyone. Lizzie's so-called new friends walked up to the two girls. Alyssa laughed at the blonde, saying, "I see you went back to the trash after we threw you out." 

Lizzie was about to say something, but Hope instinctively went got in front of her. She said "I don't think that's what happened you got jealous that Rafael liked Lizzie and not you. when she denied him, you felt like she can get anyone you want without trying, and it made you feel weak."

Their whole group stood silent, Speechless from what Hope had said. The short girl grabbed Lizzie's hand as they walked away. She had a small heart attack while waiting for the response she didn't know if the girl knew about what happened.

Lizzie pulled Hope into the bathroom as they passed one. She hugged the girl to thank her for standing up for her but didn't get the response she was hoping for. She pushed the blonde away, saying, "we're not friends while we are in private. I said I would fake date you not because I want to be friends with you. But because I needed the whole thing over the summer to disappear and this arrangement is good for both us. So don't go ruining it dragging me in the bathroom and trying to be friendly."

Lizzie stood there as Hope walked out. Shortly after, she walked out too, but what they didn't know was that there was another girl in the bathroom — listening to their conversation. Especially since it was Alyssa Chang. The ambitious girl immediately went on her phone and texted Rafael everything. On how to expose the two girls. She is hoping that he would like her back.

***

The new couple on campus spread fast by the time lunch rolled around, everyone knew. It's not like they are the first lesbian couple, but when they were friends. Everyone thought the two would end up together. And in a way they right if you don't count not being friends at all and faking the whole thing to avoid drama.

The two grabbed their lunch and walked over to an empty table when a couple of people walked up to them. It was Penelope and Josie, the only other gay couple in the school. Josie knew everything already, and she told Penelope. So they are the only two that know what's going on or the fake couple thought.

Without skipping a beat, Penelope had a smirk and said, "I bet Hope is good in bed." to make them freak out. the shorter girl spat out her food, not expecting that and said: "I mean, you should know better than anyone." And shot a wink

Now everyone was confused, and Josie didn't seem happy she looked jealous and walked away. Penelope ran after her. Lizzie says, "what happened with you and Penelope."

"it's a long story."

The taller girl didn't know her best friend liked girls in the first place, so this came to shock to her. She wanted to know what happened but knew she couldn't push it out of her.

When she finished her lunch, Hope got up and threw her tray out. She knew she had to talk to Josie because it wasn't fair that she blurted that out. She walked out of the lunchroom and went to look for her.

***

Hope looked everywhere and no sight of the girl, then she remembered her favorite spot and went there. She opened the back doors to the school, and that's were Josie was sitting. She walked up to her and said, "listen, Josie, I'm sorry about blurting that out. but it happened before you and Penelope dated."

The girl looked at Hope with her upside down mouth and motioned her to sit. She said, "what happened between you two."

"every Wednesday, I and she would be in the same therapy session. One day we connected or something. We were both sad at that time in our lives, and we needed to feel some warmth in this cold world, and it happened. But let me tell you it only happened once." Hope explained

"I believe you Hope to thank you for telling me." 

Hope smiled and said, "I should have told you sooner, but after what happened with Lizzie, I don't know I was scared. that you would drop me as a friend too, so I never attempted."

"Lizzie is an idiot sometimes. This is not me defending her but she always wanted to be popular girl and when saw a sliver of the chance she took it. Also, I don't think you're mad at her for dropping you as a friend." Josie Pushed

Hope said, "of course I am. We have been there for each other, and I loved her." Without realizing what she was saying

"exactly what I meant you weren't mad you were heartbroken after she left you. because you love her as in more than friends." 

The shorter girl let all the words sync in and realized that Josie was right. How can she be so blind to her feelings about the blonde? "I don't know how to forgive her Josie I want to, but I am scared that she is going to break my heart again." 

"look at my lips Hope its never going to happen. She learned her lesson. Trust me. I hope you're not the only one that has had a rough summer. Just let her in, and you'll see."

They heard the school door open, and it was Lizzie standing there. Both girls got up and walked inside the school, knowing that it was almost time for the assembly. In the gymnasium. All three girls walked to the gym without saying anything. Penelope ran after them in a hurry, and Josie said: "look, Hope told me everything you don't have to worry about it." 

Penelope's face looked so relieved as they walked into the gym and took a seat on the bleachers. Everyone was yelling and making a lot of noise and Hope decided. That she would take the first step in trying to mend her fear about Lizzie, it wasn't anything significant all she did was put her head on the taller one's shoulder, but it meant a lot to the blonde. That's what they always did back in the day.

Everyone watched as the principal came out and stood in front of the whole school. No one listened to what he was saying until he called Rafael's name. He came in doing backflips trying to impress everybody. It didn't.

When he got the mic, he started talking about how he would win every game this football season. What got Hope's and Lizzie's attention was when he said. "there have been two girls that have been lying to you all day about dating each other."

The principal grabbed the mic, but he yelled. "Hope Mikaelson and Lizzie Saltzman are not dating."

The whole crowd looked at the two girls, and they didn't know what to do. Josie elbowed Hope and said, "kiss her." 

Lizzie shook her head, yes, and they both leaned in, and their lips touched. They kissed for a few seconds and then parted. When they looked in each other's eyes, only one word came to their mind "wow."

Josie said out loud, "if they were faking, would they kiss each other like that."

And again, Rafael embarrassed himself some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter wasn't that good and i keep mentioning the therapy but there is a reason for it.


	4. Your staying at my house Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope doesn't want to go home so Lizzie lets her stay at hers

Hope didn't even think about the kiss and not because it didn't feel good or anything like that. She's terrified about going home and confronting her parents after what happened this morning. She wasn't ready to face them yet, but she had nowhere else to go, and then it hit her. What if she stayed at Lizzie's house? Then reality and her pride set in she can't go and ask to sleep at her home after all those conditions she set.

The last bell rang, and Hope's heart started to race as she walked out of the class to Lizzie's car. She was so in her thoughts; she couldn't hear anything or anyone around her. Next thing you know, she gets pulled back, and a car speeds away from where she was standing. She turned around to see Lizzie is the one who did it.

"Hope what's going you were so in your head you almost got hit by a car." Lizzie asked

Hope Scoffed under her breath, "it would be better than going home."

The girl spoke so low she didn't think anyone could hear her, but she was wrong. When the two got into the car and started driving, Hope noticed it wasn't the route to her house. She said, "you know my house is that way."

Lizzie looked at the girl and said, "yea, I know, but you're staying at my house. No one is there except us, Josie and Penelope."

"where are your mom and dad."

Lizzie felt a tear form in her eye and tried to speak but couldn't say anything. 

"it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I get it. I am not your friend anymore." Hope said, not realizing that it hurt her saying it.

The taller girl cleared her throat and, in a low tone, said: "my mom died over the summer." Tears started flowing from her face as she continued. "then my dad left Josie and me a few months after because we remind him of our mother too much. But if we are honest, he is a drunk who doesn't want to take care of his family."

Hope thought she was the only one going through a hard time while her best friend lost her mother and father away. She wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. So she let her actions speak words for her. She grabbed the taller girl's hand and drew circles on it. Whenever one of the girls would be feeling down, they would draw circles on the other hand. with their fingers, and it always calmed them down.

The car stopped in front of a large house, and Hope almost forgot how rich Lizzie's family was. The blonde said, "text your mom that you're staying over tonight. I know that you might be mad, but don't make her worry."

The shorter girl nodded and texted her mom saying, "I am okay I am going to stay at Lizzie's tonight. I am not ready to go home yet." And clicked her phone off

The taller girl said, "ready."

Hope nodded and got out of the car. Without realizing it, the two had their hands entwined as they walked into the house. They hear footsteps coming from the living room. It was Josie and Penelope coming to the door to ask Lizzie about that kiss, but they couldn't see Hope with her.

The two are surprised to see them hand in hand. But didn't say anything. Giving a weird stare until they noticed they were holding hands. And immediately pulled away even it felt good.

"Hope is staying with us for a little while. Is that okay." Lizzie asked

Both girls nodded as Josie took Lizzie so that they can talk in private, and Penelope took Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i see that a lot of you are enjoying the story and i am so happy to see that because it motivates me to write more. sometimes i will split up chapters into two parts some times i wont. i just get busy and dont want to put nothing out there at all


	5. Your staying at my house Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Penelope have a deep conversation

Hope felt a tug on her arm as she was dragged to the other side of the house and pushed into a random room. When she looked around, she remembered what this room was. She looked at the bed, and it was still the same as when she was younger. 

This was the guest bedroom in the house where she would sleep every time she had a sleepover. But she never slept in the room. Every time Lizzie's parents went to bed, Hope would sneak into the Blonde's room and sleep in her bed. It became a running joke. The parents knew what Hope was doing, but they would always make her go to the guest room. Knowing she would leave after they went to bed. 

"Hope are you there?" Penelope said

Hope shook her head, making the old memories leave her head "yea, I am sorry I was stuck in my head." The girl said 

Penelope nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. Hope sat on the bed and stared at the window as Penelope came to the other side and sat next to her.

The auburn hair girl turned around to face the other. "why didn't you tell me what happened with Lizzie and Josie's mom."

"you know why Hope. You weren't ready to receive the message at the time. I wanted to tell you because Josie had me as a friend, but Lizzie was all alone. And no matter how mad you were, you would have been there for her. But I couldn't because you had your problems to work out."

The shorter girl knew she was right, but it doesn't mean she didn't wish for someone to tell her.

Penelope looked at Hope with a smirk she couldn't help but ask, "so how was that kiss." 

Hope blushed, and she didn't even try to hide her smile. "it was amazing. I don't know how to explain it."

"It feels like everything in the world stopped. It's you and her and at the moment nothing else matters." Penelope said

Hope realized that Penelope knew precisely how she was feeling. Because that is how Josie makes her feel. 

"When Lizzie dropped me as a friend, I wasn't mad at her. I was heartbroken, and if I'm honest, I was also relieved because I didn't have to tell her how I feel. But now we're doing this fake dating thing, and when she kissed me, I wanted it to never end. I know that we're going to stop sometime in the future. I am going to get heartbroken again, but it feels so good right now." Hope said while trying to hold back tears

Penelope saw the pain in her friend's eyes and said, "Hope you can't do this to yourself. It's not healthy. I have to go tell Lizzie to break this fake relationship right now." 

She started to walk towards the door when Hope pulled her back and said. "please don't I finally have my best friend back. and I don't care if it's for one more day or one more year I am going to enjoy every minute till I can't."

The girl nodded and promised she wouldn't say anything to Lizzie.

On the other side of the house. The sisters were having a completely different conversation.

"come on, Lizzie; you don't mean that." Josie pushed

Lizzie put her hand over her face and said, "Listen, sister, I love you, but you're wrong on this one. That kiss meant nothing, it was just for show, and you know I don't like girls."

Josie started getting frustrated; she knew her sister was in love with Hope. After Lizzie ended her friendship with Hope, she cried every day on her shoulder for a month. "if that was true, why did you tell me that you don't like guys at all and had crushes on girls." 

"look, Josie, I didn't know what I liked when I told you that. and who doesn't have girl crushes here and there when they are people like." Lizzie said before being interrupted

"Hope."

"ugh, Josie, when will you get it through your head that I don't like Hope like that, and I never will?" Lizzie said a little louder than she wanted to not knowing. That Hope and Penelope were right outside the door about to knock.

Hope looked at Penelope and tried to hide her tears as she grabbed her stuff and left the house without a word. She didn't know where she was going to stay that night, but she knew she couldn't stay there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry about the late update my computer was broken and i had to build my new one and it took a couple of days thank you everyone for reading and leaving nice comments.


	6. No Where To Go Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope is caught in a situation between going off on Lizzie and Leaving and she promised she wouldn't go off on Lizzie so she left knowing she didn't have a home to go to.

A loud door slam got Lizzie’s attention, and she knew exactly who it was. She and Josie got up from the bed and walked to the bedroom door to see Penelope staring down the hallway and looking at that door. The raven-haired girl Then looked at Lizzie with the most angered face. She promised she wouldn’t say anything, but she couldn’t say anything.

“where did Hope go,” Lizzie asked concerned 

“it’s funny that you sound like you care now but when.” Penelope said before pausing to collect herself. “it doesn’t even matter I know that I can’t stay in the same house as you tonight. Josie, I am so sorry I will find somewhere to stay tonight, and I will call.”

Lizzie didn’t know what she did but immediately felt guilty for it.

Penelope grabbed enough clothes for two and left, kissing her girlfriend goodbye.

The girl walked outside and realized how cold it was and remembered that Hope didn’t have a jacket. She got anxious. The two girls have a complicated relationship. When Hope was younger, the raven-haired girl always made fun of her. But when they saw each other in therapy, they worked all their issues out. They became each other’s anchor. Because they didn’t have anyone at the time who truly knew what they were going through.

When the two hooked up on Saturday. Everything changed between them. They stopped talking like they used to, and Hope went back to having nobody, but Penelope had Josie.

Not even a couple of minutes into the walk and Penelope gets a call, and she smiles, thinking its Josie. But when she saw that it was Hope she rushed to pick it up, and she didn’t hear anyone speaking. Then I realized that it was a butt dial, but she didn’t hang up when she heard a certain someone’s voice. And a church bell in the background. She panicked and ran as fast as she could.

Hope had nowhere to go. But the church was a shelter at night for anyone that didn’t have a home to go, so that’s where Hope was headed. She was freezing but only had a few more blocks to go. She decided that the next day she would sneak home for a Jacket. But she couldn’t at that moment since everyone would be home.

She was approaching the church when she felt someone staring at her. But didn’t turn around to see who it was, she just walked faster. When she got on the premises of the church, she turned around to see if anyone was there and saw that it was all in her head. when she faced forward again, an unlikely face was there.

He opened the door as they both walked in. Hope had a very uneasy feeling in her stomach. So she walked to an empty area in the church, not thinking she would be followed but she was wrong. She turned around and looked at the jock following her. 

“hey, Rafael, can I help you with something,” Hope said while walking backward, not realizing there was a wall only a couple of feet away from her. When she bumped it, she scared herself as he got mere inches away from her. He sniffed around her like a dog and had a smile and said. “where’s your fake girlfriend, and don’t try denying it Alyssa overheard you in the bathroom at school.”

Hope started having an Anxiety attack and fell to the floor rolling back and forth.. with her hand wrapped over her legs and shaking. Rafael watched as the girl started crying and decided that tormenting her was no use. But before leaving the church, he looked around to make sure no one was there. and said, “next time you try and cut your wrists; do it right.”

Hope didn’t look up at him before she knew it she heard the door close and knew was alone but was too scared to get up. She didn’t know how long she was there, but when she felt someone tap on her shoulder out of nowhere, she jumped. Until she looked up to see it was Penelope, and she just hugged her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am beyond happy on the support of this fic if you have any guesses on whats going to happen i am happy to hear them and sometimes they motivate me to write a different version of what i am going to write.


	7. No Where To Go Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has to find a way to apologize to Hope and Penelope

While Penelope was trying to calm down Hope, the twins had a heated argument as to why they left in the first place. Josie pushed Lizzie for answers she simply didn't have. She didn't know that Hope overheard her, and if she did, why would it matter. Hope would never like a girl like her, or at least she thought. Lizzie didn't even want to accept the fact that she could date a girl in the first place. It's not because she was scared of judgment from anybody like that. But because she wanted acceptance from her father that left. The day he walked out, Josie and he got into an argument about how she liked girls. And how it wasn't right, it was against god's word. 

Lizzie didn't believe the words her father said but didn't dare to stand up to him when he was stating them out. And its not like you can blame her for that all she wants is love. That's what she has always wanted from her father, but no matter how much she tried, he kept pushing her away. It could have been the alcohol or the fact that he had never had anyone that loved him when he was a child.

"you know what Lizzie I don't care what the fuck you did. And excuse my language, but Penelope is homeless and drove her away from something you did. tomorrow you better fix this because if you don't, I am never going to talk to you again." Josie spoke, releasing all her frustration. that she had built up during the conversation, she had before and watching Penelope leave

Lizzie shook her head and didn't say anything. After that, thinking about how she is going to fix a problem she made without knowing she made it.

*

Hope and Penelope slept in the church last night. It got so cold that the place got over packed from all the homeless people that came there. There was one person that didn't have a bed to sleep, and Penelope gave up hers for the older women. Said she would sleep on the floor and that someone older should have it.

Hope saw how generous the girl was to that random lady she had never met before and made Penelope sleep with her. So that she didn't have to be freezing on the floor. The two slept very close to each other because the bed were so small it hardly fit one person but they made it work. When they woke up they decided that they would skip the first two periods. In school today so they can sneak into Hope's house and take a shower before going to school. 

They walked up to Hope's house, expecting no one to be home because they should have left for work already. Then Penelope Pointed out that her mother's car was still in the driveway. They looked at it for a second, then noticed the door opening and hid behind another car looking to see who it was. 

They saw Hope's mother walk out but not alone. She stepped out with her Uncle. And that wasn't what angered her. What did was when she saw them two lean in and kiss her blood boiled. It came into the realization that her mother cheated on her dad, and that's why he had to leave. 

She saw the two get in the car and drive off, and she walked very fast towards the door curing her mother's name. She was so mad she didn't realize that she slammed the door in Penelope's until she heard a ring on the door and opened it.

"Hope takes a deep breath, please; you almost slammed the door on my hand you're lucky I moved it." Penelope said concerned

"I'm sorry, Pen but it's my moms fault my dad left us I felt so angry at him. and would refuse to talk to him when it was her fault all along I don't know how to feel right now." Hope sighed 

Penelope knew precisely what Hope was going through, so she understood why she was so angry. "it's okay Hope how about you go take a shower upstairs. And I will take one downstairs and after we will go to school and then we can go to therapy. and healthily release all this frustration." The girl said

Hope nodded and went upstairs to take a shower as Penelope did downstairs.

*

Lizzie looked everywhere and no sight of the two girls, it was strange because neither of them misses class. Their A-plus students. She got worried about the two, but she continued her way to her classes, hoping that there running late.

She looked at the clock every five seconds expecting it to go faster than it was. The first two periods were near and over and still no sign of the two.

As Lizzie walked to her third period. Which was lunch she spotted the girls walking into the lunchroom? She ran to talk to them and beg them for forgiveness even though she had no idea what for. She ran so fast she didn't notice anyone in front of her so when she tripped on someone's leg, it came as a surprise. She turned around after she fell to see Rafael standing over her like he was going to hit her or something.

"where is your girlfriend? I bet she is having another breakdown or anxiety attack. like yesterday at the church." Rafael said 

Lizzie didn't know what he was talking about why would Hope be in a church when her whole family is atheists. But it didn't seem like he was lying. 

Kaleb pushed Rafael away, and Mg helped Lizzie up. She hugged her friend and went inside to talk to the two runaways.

The blonde saw them sitting enjoying their food. She walked up to them, not knowing what to say or how to get them to come back.

She decided not to sit because she didn't know where to. She could sit next to Hope, but she is mad. At her for some reason and Penelope went off on her yesterday, so standing was the best option.

The shorter girls looked at the blonde and then at each other. There was an awkward silence between the three girls until the Lizzie Broke it. "hey guys, I'm sorry for what I did. I am. I don't know what I did, but whatever it is, I'm sorry. Please come home. I don't want you to have another breakdown or anxiety attack. in a church or where ever when you can be safe at the house." The first part was directed at the two, then Hope at the end. 

The girls looked at each other again then at Lizzie and nodded their heads. "okay, we will come back, but you have to drive Penelope and me to therapy every Wednesday instead of just me." Hope said

Lizzie nodded in agreement, not knowing what to do. She left the two girls to eat their lunch. For some reason, she felt her heartache and didn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i loved your comments last chapter lets continue on this one too i want to here and theory's about Penelope's past and how you think the therapy session will go and just thought on the chapter this one is longer yay


	8. The Party | Trigger Warning |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we take a look back at the past of Hope in the summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter might be triggering to all of people it has mentions of suicide and self harm.

A lot of us do stuff that we are not proud of and never talk about it again. But some people dare to seek help and face the things they did. It doesn't help everyone, but it does help a lot of people.

During the summer, when Hope felt like she lost all faith in humanity and herself. She did something very drastic and tried to end her life.

Past

What's the point of living is all Hope thought about. Every second of every day, she felt like she was digging herself a grave. And she would have to jump in and watch everyone throw dirt on top of her.

She didn't have friends, or at least anymore, she was all alone in this world, or at least she made herself believe that. Because it was easier than trying to go and get help for what she was feeling, she told herself that she would try and reach out one more time to her old friend, before going through with it and killing herself.

She had this whole plan on how to do it, but there was one big flaw in her system that she couldn't foresee.

The girl had all these dark temptations like causing self-harm to herself, but she could never do it. What she would do instead is take duct tape and place it on her arm then rip it off. To get that feeling of pain but not causing any permanent damage to herself.

The girl got dressed in something that wasn't black for once because she didn't want to be depressed. Or she was trying to impress a certain someone but who said it couldn't be the ladder.

Hope hears two knocks on the door and said: "come in."

Her mom walked in and stopped dead in her tracks, looking at how beautiful her daughter looked. Hope looked at the mom that was staring and fake coughed to get her attention and said, "mom."

"sorry Hope you just look so beautiful in that outfit." 

The young girl felt so happy it might have been for a short period, but she felt like she could do this. "thanks mom" Hope said

"where are you going dressed up like that trying to impress a guy?" The mom gushed

Hope thought about the girl she was going to see and blushed. "actually, it's a girl." The girl nervously said.

The mom looked at her daughter for a second without saying anything, then her dad walked in not denying that he was listening in and said. "Hope when you were born, I told myself that I didn't care if you liked boys or girls all I want you to be is happy. and if this girl makes you happy, go for it."

The mom was still in shock of what her daughter said. But after what her father said, she felt like she needed to one-up him in acceptance. It didn't make much sense as to why she felt like she needed to, but she did.

Hope hugged her father, leaving a few happy tears on his shoulder. And ran out of the house while she had all of this courage and went off to find a certain blonde.

Hope went all Sherlock Holmes and tracked the girl to a party from snap-chat stories and went there.

It wasn't a long walk from where she lived, so she walked at an average speed to get to where she needed to go.

She finally arrived fifteen minutes later. To not see the blonde anywhere even after looked everywhere, still no sign of the girl. Hope thought this was all a waste of time and decided to go home, but she had to go pee first.

She walked upstairs into a stranger's house and opened the wrong door to see two strangers kissing. and said, "sorry about that I was looking for the bathroom."

She didn't know at first, but it was her best friend kissing another girl. 

Lizzie sat up and said, "Hope, what are you doing here?"

The girl stared at the blonde and felt her tears build up. Her heart is broken. She didn't know at the time, but she was in love with the blonde. And seeing her kiss someone else, especially it being a girl, killed her.

The short girl turned around and ran out of the house, making sure no one saw her cry. She was a block away when she fell to her knees and let all her tears out. 

When she got up, she made sure to wipe her eyes dry and something inside. Het clicked, and nothing was holding her back from ending it all. All she felt now was numbness, a kind she never thought was possible.

When she got home, she was on her way of going upstairs, and her mom tried to talk to her, but Hope wasn't having it. Today or ever again.

She pushed her mother away so she couldn't see all the pain she was holding inside.

Lizzie pushed the other girl off her as Hope ran away. "that was five minutes dare completed."

The taller girl felt an aching feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't gas; she felt like something terrible was going to happen.

Hope locked her door so no one would interrupt her or try to stop her.

Lizzie ran after her ex-best friend, but she was nowhere to be found, so she ran to her house. 

Hope let the bath fill up with hot water.

Lizzie was only a few blocks away, and she couldn't breathe, but she didn't stop running until she got to Hope's house.

The shorter girl got unclothed and stepped into the bath. She lied back into the piercing heat of the water. She grabbed a small wooden box that held two razor blades and a prewritten suicide note.

She grabbed a blade and put the box on the floor as she started to sob. She didn't want to do this but didn't feel anything anymore, so it didn't matter.

Lizzie banged on the Mikaelson's door until Hope's father opened it to see the blonde distressed. "where is Hope."

He pointed upstairs, and she ran up to see her, and he followed.

It was time no need to delay is all Hope said to herself. She took a sock and shoved it in her mouth and put the blade near her wrist. And took a deep breath and, without any hesitation, slit her wrist. She yelled at the top of her lungs, but no one heard her. She took her slit arm and put the blade in it and did the same thing to her other arm.

She spits out the sock and put her hands in the water, knowing that it wouldn't take long now. She drifted to sleep from all the blood loss.

Lizzie banged on the shorter girls door but no answer when she tried to open it the door was locked. She looked at Hope's father as he kicked the door in.

Lizzie looked around the room but no sign of the girl. She heard the shower running and looked towards the bathroom and saw blood water leaking out. She yelled and ran to the door, breaking while the father noticed the blood water leaking into her room.

Lizzie saw Hope unconscious and ran to her side and noticed she still had a pulse. And yelled to call the police and get an ambulance.

She held the girl in her arms until the ambulance came.

Hope didn't know this, but Lizzie saved her life. If she didn't come, her parents wouldn't have gone into her room until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thank you for patiently waiting on me i have been so busy and had no time to write but i Hope you enjoy this sadder chapter and as a lot of you guessed Hope has attempted suicide. if you guys ever feel like you have the same feeling please reach out to someone don't be afraid. if you can't do it at home call 1-800-273-8255 or speak to a teacher or councelor if you have one just know that you are never truly alone. you can message me also.


	9. Pre Therapy Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Goes to therapy to be ambushed by her parents

Hope and Penelope were getting ready to go to therapy. All they were waiting for was Lizzie to pull and pick them up. They talked to each other for about a minute when the car pulled up. Hope got into the front, and Penelope got in the back.

The blonde waited until everyone had their seat belts on and started driving. She didn't say anything. If we're honest, she was scared to say something. She got the two girls two agree to come back home and didn't want them to change their minds.

The girl drove for about 5 minutes, and no one in the car made a sound. It was driving Lizzie crazy. She sped up and parked fast near the sidewalk. The other two girls looked at Lizzie and waited for her to speak.

"tell me what I did to deserve the silent treatment." Lizzie pleaded

"you eat with your mouth open, and it's so annoying." Penelope joked

"cmon guys, this isn't funny."

"not to mention that your hair has to be perfect every second of every day." Hope teased

The blonde realized she wasn't going to get the answer she desired. So she turned the radio on and drove the girls to therapy.

The drive wasn't long, but it felt like it would never end. Finally, the car pulled up in front of the place, and the girls got out. and before Hope closed the door, she said. "we should be out in an hour, my mom usually goes and gets some food from the strip mall a mile away."

She watched as they walked inside and decided that she would wait in the parking lot for them. It was only an hour, and she could waste time watching Netflix or something.

Hope has been coming to therapy for about two months now, so she knows everyone there. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab a small snack for herself. The therapist always leaves pudding cups for Hope because she knows it's her favorite. And not the vanilla kind either we all know chocolate is the best.

She grabbed a cup, and there was a note on the top that said: "Hope come see me before the session starts, Camille."

Hope didn't think anything of it, so she took the wrapper off the top and grabbed a disposal spoon. And walked to the women's office. 

She knocked twice and walked in to be surprised with an ambush of her parents sitting there waiting for her.

Hope's dad got up and said: "I know we kind of ambushed you, but we needed to talk to you."

Hope hugged her father, knowing that him leaving wasn't his fault but her mothers.

"dad it's okay. I understand why you have to leave after I found out what mom did I didn't want to look at her either." Hope said

The mom looked mad, and the dad looked confused.

"what are you talking about Hope I am not leaving you guys I was going to New York to get some tests done. because the doctors think I have cancer, and I wanted to get a second opinion from your aunt who works there."

"oh, I'm sorry dad I didn't know that I thought you were leaving us." Hope said while looking on the floor

He put his hand on his daughter's chin and lifted it and said: "what did your mother do."

Hope felt her tears starting to form, and she didn't know how to break the news to her father, but she had too. She opened her mouth, and the words just came out. "mom is cheating on you with uncle Elijah. I saw them kissing in front of the house yesterday."

Hope never lied to her father, so he knew she was telling him the truth. "Hayley, I want you out of the house tonight and leave the car keys while you're at it."

She didn't say anything back; she just left the two in the office.

Hope's dad gave his daughter a hug making sure she knows that she knows. That he still loves her and doesn't feel any negative thoughts towards her.

He left the office, leaving Hope and Camille speechless.

"let's go, Hope, we have a group session to get to."

She nodded and followed the lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a filler chapter don't kill me jk... Unless


	10. eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie over hears a certain someone speak

Six faces were looking at each other in complete awkward silence. Until someone says something to break the tension, it's not like these people haven't talked openly before. But they can't pretend to unheard Hope's parents and their situation.

Hope always thought people looked at her, and it was all in her head most of the time. But this time, everyone's eyes were on her knowing that she wanted to share how she was feeling during this whole debacle.

Camille or what most of the kids call her Cami. looked around and noticed all the stares and said. "Hope how about you go first considering everything going on you might want to let some things out."

"is it okay if I speak last I have a lot to say, and I want other people to have a chance to speak as well."

She shook her head pointed at Pedro to say something about his week.

Hope listened as the young child spoke about how hard is week has been. And thought about how anybody at any age could be feeling the way she was.

As Lizzie waited for Hope and Penelope, she drank a large ice coffee. And listened to music then realized her mistake. The need to pee came fast and hard as she crossed her legs and looked at her coffee, knowing she shouldn't have drunk it.

She tried to ignore it, but when it started raining, it didn't help her cause at all.

She finally gave up and decided that she would go pee in the community center. She got out of her car and walked to the front door. She tried turning the knob, but it didn't budge. She tried the other door, but both were locked.

She was about to pee her pants, and it came to the point where she didn't care. But she ran to the other side of the building and saw a door and prayed that it was open.

She ran fast and felt a little pee go down her leg, not enough to stain her pants, but it was coming. She got to the door and turned the knob, and the door opened. She didn't know if it was her prayers or if some Janitor just forgot to lock it, she praised them.

She looked around the hallway and didn't know where the bathroom was. She walked fast down the hall until she saw a bathroom sign.

She ran inside and went into a stall and peed.

She pulled her pants up and took a deep breath. She walked out and went back into the car until a certain girl's voice got her attention.

It was Hope's turn to speak, and she had a lot to say, or she thought. She looked at the people around the room. Knowing that neither of them will ever speak a word of what she says out of this room.

"I don't know where to start." Hope sighed 

"start at the beginning of the week, what happened."

"Okay, so all of you know Lizzie by now," Hope said before getting interrupted.

"duh, you talk about her at least twice a month," Pedro Joked.

Everyone in the circle started laughing, even Hope herself. For such a young boy, Pedro knew how to break the ice in a room.

"so that's yes. Anyways she came over my house, and no, it's not for what you think she came to ask me a favor. She wanted to know if I would fake date her." 

"What did you say." Cami asked

"I said yes, I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I couldn't say no to her even after everything she did to me." Hope said with a sadder tone

"Sometimes, we don't want to say no because we care too much to do it."

Hope knew the therapist was right. "when I saw that mean post about her, I wanted to break everything in my room because I had no way of making it better. When I was presented with one that will hurt me, in the long run but help her, I took it."

"why would you do something that you know will hurt you, Hope." Cami said

"Because I love her, I always have, when I think of her, my heart wants to jump out of my chest and do summersaults. I love her so much that I gave her my heart, and she controls every inch of it. I just wanted her back in my life in any way possible."

Hope didn't know this, but Lizzie overheard her confession. And was shocked to hear that her friend liked her more than friends. She didn't know what to do, so she ran back to her car so she wouldn't be caught for ease drooping.

She sat back in her seat, thinking about what she just heard. She was so in her head that she didn't hear knocking on the window when she noticed it she jumped.

She looked who it was, and there were Hope and Penelope. She unlocked the door and let them in.

"how was therapy," Lizzie said well knowing how it went

They both shrugged their shoulders and Hope said: "it was okay thank you for driving us."

Lizzie turned the key to her car, and as the engine started, she blurted out. "I think we should break up I mean like a fake break up in front of the whole school."

Both girls would of spit out their drinks if they had any at the time. 

"Why did I do something wrong." Hope said feeling her heartbreak

"no, nothing like that, but Rafael is literally after us. And he won't stop if we break up. There won't be anything for him to uncover."

She was lying through her teeth; she knew doing this would break Hope's heart, and still decided to do it. It could be because she likes to be the one in control of everything or shes hiding something from herself and doesn't want to admit it. But its probably the ladder.

In her head, she said that it was better to do it now than later, but both options hurt Hope.

Hope understood where she was coming from but was sad to think that she would be all alone again. Especially now that her parents are probably going to get a divorce, and there is a chance that her father is dying. 

Penelope was fuming she knew this is something Lizzie would do to Hope. Causing her to be heartbroken again, but she couldn't say anything.

"look, Hope I know that you are going through hard things at home. You can still stay at the house. and I will still drive you every Wednesday to therapy." Lizzie said feeling guilty 

Hope shook her head and turned her head to the window, trying to hide her tears.

When they got home, it was already late. They all walked inside, and Josie had prepared dinner for everyone. They all sat and ate in silence. Hope ran to her Guest Bedroom, knowing that she wasn't going to go and sneak off into Lizzie's when everyone was asleep.

She put her head on the pillow, and tears that she held in all day flowed from her face to the pillow. She didn't want to be alone right now.

She got up and wiped her tears and walked to Josie's door, and knocked. Penelope opened it and dragged Hope inside after seeing her tears.

The couple let Hope sleep with them that night. Knowing she was going through another heartbreak.

Lizzie heard Hope sobbing and felt terrible but not enough to face the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one made me cry writing it.


	11. Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope meets a new girl

It didn't take long for the two to stage a breakup. It was quite fast. Lizzie posted a snap chat with a picture of her crying and a message that read, "I will always love you." 

Hope posted a picture on her Instagram of an old photo of the two and wrote how much she loved Lizzie. But at the end of the day, they weren't meant to be. You could tell who the breakup affected more. Lizzie went back to flirting with guys while Hope became a loner. The only people she talked to where Josie and Penelope.

Hope might have been mad at her mom, but she desperately needed her at that moment. She needed to hear that it was all right and that there are more fish in the sea. It might have been a fake relationship, but to Hope it was real. She was finally able to do the things she never could before. 

Hope and Lizzie might live in the same house, but they barely see each other. The blonde avoids the shorter girl at all costs. The only time there together is on the way to school or therapy, but they don't speak to each other.

Hope decided that she would try and move on because she and Lizzie would never happen. She told herself that she would try and find someone new, and that's precisely what she did but not on purpose. The day after Hope got her heartbroken, she was crying in the school bathroom. when another girl walked out of the stall and said: "let's make him jealous."

Hope smiled at the girl and said: "it's a girl."

The girl put her hand out and said, "Maya."

"Hope"

"it was nice meeting you. Hope maybe I can help you with your problem if you can help me with something." Maya said

"Okay, what's wrong." 

"So today is my first day in this school, and I don't know where anything is I'm trying to find room 431" Maya desperately said

"you have Mr. Wilson. I can take you to his class, and after school, I can give you a tour of the school. so you know where everything is." Hope said smiling 

"Are you sure because that sounds like a lot."

Hope nodded her head and took the curly-haired girl's hand and ran to the classroom. They both ran, and Hope suddenly tripped, and Maya fell with her. They started laughing on the floor until someone caught them and they ran to class.

Hope felt like she had butterflies in her stomach when she was around Maya and not the kind that made you want to throw up the kind that made you feel like you can fly.

The girl went to her classes, and she was excited to give the tour. The last period bell rang, and Hope walked the opposite way than Lizzie. the blonde said, "Hey, Hope, where are you going?"

"I'm sorry, Lizzie I completely forgot to tell you, but I don't need a ride back to your house today. I am giving a tour to a new student and after I will walk." Hope said 

Lizzie was confused, but it didn't phase her. She went on her way.

Hope waited for the girl near the bathroom they met at. She waited for five minutes. Then she felt like she was being messed with, so she started to walk away when a voice yelled from behind her.

"Hope I am sorry I am late. I got lost again." Maya Apologized 

Hope smiled at turned around to face the girl and said: "you ready."

She shook her head, and they started the tour. Hope showed her all the classroom and anything she needed to know. While she went to this school like all the ways, you leave without anyone noticing.

"Hope what happened with you and your ex." Maya said while walking towards the exit of the school

"it's a long story, but the basic is I fell in love with my straight best friend she dropped me as a friend."

"that's awful Hope I am so sorry."

"that's not all. After a few months of not seeing her she came to my house randomly after a terrible rumor started about her. She asked me to fake date her, and I agreed, and yesterday she said she wanted to fake break up, but for me, it was real."

Maya opened her arms and gave the shorter girl a hug knowing that she has been through a lot emotionally.

They looked at each other and then at each other's lips taking and back and forth. They leaned in the couple inches between each other, and their lips met.

When they parted, they just looked at each other. Admiring each face features. "I know that you just got dumped, but I have wanted to ask you this since I met you will you go out with me." Maya said 

Hope didn't know what to say, but she felt happy around the girl, so she shook her head.

They both walked out of the school and saw a police car. Hope got nervous, and Maya said: "mom, I told you that I could get home by myself."

The window rolled down, and the mom smiled and said: "I know, honey, but I was in the area."

Maya waved goodbye at Hope and got inside the car, and it started to drive off. Suddenly the car stopped, and the back window opened, and Maya said: "can we give you a lift back home."

Hope nodded and got in the back of the car and gave the mom the address. While the mom drove, two girls were hand in hand in the end until the house was visible.

Hope got out and said, "thank you, Maya."

"I should be thanking you also, don't be a stranger text me. I put my number on your phone and get a better password than 1-2-3-4." Maya blushed

Hope smiled, watching as the car drove off and got to the front of the door of the house. When Josie opened the door, scared that something happened to the girl. But all that happened was she got a new crush.

"Hope why did the cops bring you home. Did something happen." Josie asked worriedly 

"nothing like that actually something really good happened. I have a date with the new girl Maya." Hope said, not hiding her blush at all.

Josie was confused because just last night, she was crying in her bed but was happy for the girl. Penelope said, "that girl is a hottie. She was in my gym class today." 

Josie soft punched her girlfriend, and Penelope pretended it hurt.

Hope ate some dinner and took a shower and was laying in her bed about to go to bed and stared at the new contact in her phone. She typed a couple of words and pressed send, putting her phone down to go to sleep with a big smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so last chapter was a little sad i wanted to write something a little less heavier


	12. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya digs for the truth

The past week Hope and Maya started hanging out a lot. If you saw them In the hallway at school or even at Chick-Fil-a, they looked like they were the best of friends already. The only other time you would see Hope this Happy is when she was with Lizzie. Before everything that happened with that.

Hope was still wounding a broken heart, and Maya understood that so she didn't push the girl to date right away. Every day after school, the two girls would go somewhere and hangout and talk about life. A week has almost passed since she met the girl, but she feels a lot happier than she has someone that will like her back the way she loves them.

Hope didn't know that she was going to talk about what happened over the summer, but it slipped out one afternoon. Maya was very understanding and, at the same time, mad. She wasn't mad at her new friend but Hope's old one. She wondered why someone would drop some as sweet as Hope. And that there has to be a better reason than wanting to be popular.

She decided that she was going to investigate on her own because she felt like Hope deserved answers. So when Maya got home, she went on her mother's work computer and searched her name to get as much info as possible.

What she found shocked her. She had to show Hope even if it caused her to lose that friendship that she built. She said bye to her mom and took the car to where Hope was staying, hoping that she was home.

The drive wasn't long, but Maya felt like every second was an hour until she got in front of the house. She opened her door and forced her legs to move to the front door and knock. She waited for an answer, and when she heard someone coming, she took one step back so she wouldn't be in their face.

The door opened, and Lizzie was standing in front of her. "can I help you with something?" the blonde asked

"it's okay I was looking for someone I guess I got the wrong address." Maya had so many negative thoughts in her head as to why Lizzie was there.

She turned around when Hope said, "Maya, what are you doing here." With a big smile

Maya saw Hope and Lizzie walked away.

"why is Lizzie in your house?" the girl asked.

"it's not my house; it's hers, and it is a long story. I promise I wasn't keeping it from you. I was going to tell you tomorrow. after school." Hope said

Maya understood but didn't at the same time, but she still had something to tell the girl. "is there anywhere we can talk in private Hope."

The girl nodded and grabbed Maya's hand and took her to the guest bedroom, and closed the door behind them.

"Maya tell me what's going on why did you come here and believe me when I tell you seeing you makes me happy. but I am just wondering." Hope said

"Okay, so when you told me what happened over the summer, I got mad at Lizzie. I know I had no right to do this, but I searched her history with the police, and there wasn't anything that stuck out. At first, until I saw a date that was in the summer and read the file and it said that she saved your life." Maya said

"what do you mean saved my life." 

"The night you attempted suicide Lizzie ran to your house. because she had a bad feeling, and she is the one that found you in the bathtub." The girl said 

Hope didn't know what to do with this information, but it didn't matter anyway. "Maya, I am so happy you told me this, but I am wondering why." The shorter girl said

"isn't it obvious Hope that Lizzie Loves you too." Mays said

"if she loved me, she wouldn't hurt me the way she did, and it doesn't matter anymore I like someone else."

"oh, who."

Hope walked to Maya and leaned in and kissed her, and said, "you dummy. Even after you thought you might lose me, you still showed me what you found."

Maya smiled and leaned to kiss Hope this time. They were kissing when the door opened, and Lizzie saw the two and said. "sorry for interrupting came to tell you dinner was ready and Maya, you can join us if you want too."

Lizzie closed the door and felt so angry, and she didn't know why. But if we are honest, she knew exactly why she was so mad to see Hope kissing Maya.

A minute later, the girls walked out, and Maya went home but not before kissing Hope goodbye. She tried and avoided all the awkwardness between her and Lizzie.

Hope saw that Maya got into the car safely and closed the door and turned around with the biggest smile in the world.

Hope joined the other girls at the dinner table. and Lizzie said, "you never told any of us that you were gay, and suddenly you have a new girlfriend." Lizzie said with a hint of Jealously, but it went right over Hope's head

"it's like how you saved my life in the summer but never came to see how I was doing afterward." Hope fired back

Everyone at the table was silent; she had no idea how Hope knew about that at all.

"what do you mean, Lizzie saved you this summer." Josie asked

"oh, so you don't know the night I tried to kill myself Lizzie ran to my house and was the one that found me in my bath." Hope said

Josie looked at her sister and could tell that Hope was telling the truth.

"Why does it matter that I didn't say anything we weren't friends back then, so I didn't see the point." Lizzie said

"you know why it matters. It's your fault I did what I did. I was broken after you dropped me as a friend that I became depressed. I was there at that party that day so I could tell someone how I was feeling and who else than my ex best friend. Then I saw you with your tongue down another girls mouth and realized that it didn't matter anymore and left." Hope confessed

"you know what Hope I am glad I dropped you as a friend. you were always so needy you didn't give me space to breathe, I felt like anything that I did you had to be apart of." Lizzie went off

Hope felt her tears build up and said. "you were my best friend. We are supposed to do everything together. but then you choose popularity over friendship." 

"that's not why I dropped you. It's because you were so obviously in love with me. The way you looked at me at sleepovers wasn't what friends looked at each other did. And don't deny it." 

"you know what I do or did love you what do you want me to say it's the truth. But how about you speak the truth too. Why did you come to my house and beg me to fake date you well knowing how I feel about you then just ending it. Was it to hurt me all over again." Hope sobbed before running to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day i haven't done that in a while.


	13. Addiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes back

Addiction affects twenty-three million people in the united stated alone. And only 11 percent of people try and get help for what they're dealing with. A lot of people try and blame the disease for their actions. But some people face it headstrong and take the consequences they made for themselves.

It was Saturday, and everybody had something going on except Lizzie. Hope had a date with Maya. Penelope and Josie went apple picking, and they invited Lizzie. But she passed on the invitation. So when she heard a knock on the door, it scared her who would come to the house at 1 p.m.

She dragged herself from her bed and walked to the door and opened it to see her father standing there. She didn't know how to react. Was she supposed to be happy to see him or mad at him for leaving?

"Lizzie, can I come in." the dad asked.

She nodded as he walked through the door he remembered all the memories he made in this house with his lovely wife and daughters.

"dad, why did you come back? Why now," Lizzie asked trying to hold back tears

He turned around to see his daughter's eyes watering but didn't know what to do. "I needed to get help before I could come back, and now that I got it, I am back." 

"what do you mean to get help." Lizzie sobbed now with rolling water down her face

He put his hand on his daughters' hand and sat her down on the couch. "Lizzie, I am acholic, and I had to get help. That's where I was for the last two months. The day after I left you and Josie I knew that its not the person I wanted to be. And checked into Rehab, and now I'm standing in front of you two months clean." He handed her his two-month sobriety chip

She looked at the chip, and she was proud of her dad but found it hard for him leaving her just when mom died. "dad I am so happy for you. I am, but you left just when mom died."

"I know honey, and I regret doing it, but all I can do is try and make things better now. And I thought you would be okay with Josie. You were always so close." The father said

"We were okay, dad, but when I needed you the most, you weren't here to pick up the pieces the way mom used too." Lizzie said 

"I'm here now tell me what's going on." 

"did you hear what happened to Hope over the summer." Lizzie asked

"yea, of course, I did. It's sad, but why bring it up you stopped being her friend before that." 

"that night she did it I saw her at a party and got a bad feeling, so I ran to her house to find her lying in the bathtub."

"oh, honey, that must have been traumatic seeing someone you are in love with just laying in the water like that." The dad worriedly said

"I'm not in Love with Hope, dad, and don't you remember what you said about being gay and how wrong it is." Lizzie said

"over the last two months, I met the most amazing people, and they were dealing with the same issues I was. And some of them were gay, and some weren't, but I learned that everyone should be loved for who they are and not judged. And who are we kidding you were in love with Hope Mikaelson since you were little. Me and you mom always joked that you two would get married someday. Your mom wanted it to happen."

Lizzie thought about it for a moment, and she couldn't deny it anymore. She loved Hope Mikaelson. But judgment from her father scared her until he said that it was all right she couldn't see it in front of her. And now she started sobbing.

She clenched onto her father and cried on his shoulders. He said, "what's wrong, Lizzie."

"you're right, I do love Hope, but I pushed her so far away that she will never love me again. and not to mention she's got a new girlfriend." Lizzie sobbed

"Hope was always for second chances. Just tell her the truth, and everything will work its self out. and if it doesn't, I will eat ice cream with you as you and mom did." The dad said

"dad I am so happy that you are Home, but there have been some changes in the house. Penelope lives here now, and so does Hope." 

"Okay, how about you tell me about it over lunch." The dad said smiling

Lizzie nodded

While that was going, Hope and Maya went on their first date, and it went amazingly, they didn't do anything special. They did what they always did talk about their days and lives while eating some food. Hope felt a little distracted during the lunch, but luckily Maya didn't pick up on it or Hope thought.

Maya dropped Hope off at Home, and she saw a familiar car in the driveway and rushed inside to make sure Lizzie was okay. Seeing that Penelope and Josie weren't back yet.

She ran into the kitchen to see Lizzie and her dad eating lunch and talking. They both faced her, and Lizzie said: "want some."

Hope shook her head and said, "no, thank you. I just ate."

She looked towards her dad, and he got up and hugged the young girl letting her know that everything was okay. The front door opened, and Josie looked around and saw her dad and ran to hug him and said: "are you back for good now."

He nodded and smiled that he finally put the pieces to his family back together. Josie knew about her father in Rehab but promised she wouldn't say anything to Lizzie.

Hope went back to her room, and face timed her girlfriend to tell her the news. But as soon as Maya picked up, she felt like she zoned out. She heard and responded to everything Maya said but felt like she wasn't even there.

Lizzie walked to Hope's room so that she could talk to her about everything. But heard Maya on the phone and walked away and went back to her room. She decided she was going to go and tell her another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone thank you all fro commenting and interacting with me. if you want to talk more you can reach out to on Instagram or twitter.
> 
> Instagram @Lizsaltzman14
> 
> Twitter @Lizsaltzman16


	14. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie teaches Hope how to drive or she thinks she does

Lizzie tried to tell Hope how she felt, but every chance she got, she chickened out. She felt like Hope would never forgive her for treating her the way she did. And now that she has a girlfriend, what's the point in telling her. So she decided against it. First, she wanted to have Hope's trust back. So she started hanging out with her more as they used too. At first, Hope fought it but then warmed up to Lizzie again. 

One night they an old fashion movie night them in one room with a laptop and snacks. They were talking and laughing together until Hope got a call from her girlfriend. And both of them looked at the call, and she clicked off the phone and let it go to voicemail.

She didn't feel guilty doing it either. She didn't have to spend every second talking to her girlfriend. or that's what she made herself believe. They ended up falling asleep on top of each other like they used too. And it felt like things were getting back to the way it used to be. Lizzie's dad walked in to see the two sleeping and had to take a picture because he wanted to play it at their wedding slideshow.

Morning came as it always did, and Hope was already awake and in the shower when Lizzie got up. She looked around the room, then heard the shower water turn off and realized that's where Hope has gone. She listened to the door unlock, and her eyes stared at it, trying to get the smallest glimpse of the girl. But when Hope came out dressed, Lizzie was disappointed.

Lizzie looked at the girl and said: "where are you going, Hope."

"I have driving lessons today. I thought I told you," Hope said 

Then it all came back to the girl, and she said: "yea, it slipped my mind, but why would you waste your money when I can teach you." Lizzie offered

"um, I don't know, Lizzie." Hope nervously said 

"come on; I am an excellent driver."

"she is." Josie came in saying

"OkayOK fine, but if I die, I am going to haunt you." Hope joked

Lizzie shook her head and got dressed quickly and was ready to teach her.

Hope looked at her phone to see a long text message from Maya and knew precisely what it said. But decided that she wasn't going to read it right now.

Hope waited by the front door as she waited for Lizzie. She looked down at her phone, trying to make herself not read the text message, but she didn't have the will power. So she opened it and read it, and it said.

"Hope I like you, but recently when we talk or do anything, it feels like your not there with me. It's like your body is there, but your brain is somewhere else, and we both know where it's at. You love Lizzie, and you will never see me the same way you see her. And she might deny it right now but she loves you too. So I am giving you a way out. If you still love her, don't text me back, but if you want to be with me, call me."

Hope just got dumped over text, and it didn't seem to bother her. She felt like she was given an out without having to do the breakup part in the future.

Maya didn't want to admit this, but she has fallen for the girl already, and that's why she let her go. Because all she wants for Hope is to be happy. And if that means not being with her, that's what she is willing to do.

Lizzie walked up to Hope and said: "are you OK."

Hope smiled back and nodded.

They both walked to the car, and Hope got into the driver's seat. and Lizzie said, "hell no Mikaelson, I am going to take you to an empty airport strip, and you will learn there."

Hope nodded and got into the passenger's seat as Lizzie drove to the empty airport place.

When they got there, they switched seats, and Lizzie told Hope to put her seat belt on and to start the engine. She did that and then said, "put the car in drive."

Hope tried but couldn't do it, and Lizzie laughed, she said, "Hope but your foot on the break and then try."

She did that but still couldn't do it, so Lizzie has to tell her how to do it. Or she thought she did.

Hope learned how to drive already during the summer but wanted to get a refresher before her test next week. But Lizzie didn't know this, so she acted like she didn't, so Lizzie would think she taught her.

Hope said, "oh, so how do I make it go to drive." Innocently 

"are you serious Hope you put your hand on the gear like this and push the button. and drag it D." Lizzie said while putting her hand on tops of Hope's.

She felt her heart flutter but try to ignore it. Hope said, "I know I was just fucking with you."

"Are you being serious, Hope." Lizzie said annoyed

Hope put the car into the park then drive again. While Lizzie's hand was still on top and sped up the runway and did a fast, you turn.

"Are you telling me you already know how to drive Mikaelson since when." Lizzie said 

"since the summer." Hope smiled

"your so annoying why did you let me take you out here if you already knew how to drive." Lizzie asked

Hope shrugged her shoulders and said, "why not."

Lizzie punched Hope softly, and Hope reacted like it was the worst pain in the world and said. "I have to go to the police and tell them you assaulted me."

Lizzie laughed at said, "go ahead, but I am going to have to give you a real reason why you're going. And you can tell your girlfriends mom to arrest me."

"she broke up with me this morning." Hope said with no tone of sadness

"oh, why didn't you say anything." Lizzie asked

"I don't know. It didn't seem to bother me that much." Hope said

Lizzie knew that this was the only chance she would have to tell Hope how she feels.

She looked at the shorter girl and said: "Hope I have to tell you something."

Hope looked at her with a big smile and said: "yea, what's up to Lizzie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is she going to tell her


	15. Suicide Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie tries to tell Hope something

Lizzie looked at Hope and said, "you know what it doesn't matter."

"come on, Lizzie, tell me." Hope forced 

Lizzie was between two roads she could tell her how she feels in hopes that she would feel the same way still. Or she could say nothing and torture herself more without knowing. And in her head, she deserved it after what she put Hope through.

She blamed herself for Hope's suicide. 

Past

The ambulance left with Hope, and they said that she would make it, but Lizzie couldn't move a mussel. She was stuck in the same spot in a bathtub full of blood. She went in to hold Hope and try to stop the blood from leaking from her arms. But then everyone left, leaving her in the house alone in the pool of blood.

After a while, when all the water drained from the tub, she noticed a box that was pushed to under the toilet. So she slowly got up in her soaking wet clothes and got the box. She sat on the toilet and opened the box to reveal a razor blade and a note. She picked up the blade and examined it and after put it back in the box. She then opened the letter that was completely full on the front and back.

She started to read it, and it said.

"if you are reading this, that means that I am no longer alive, and you found my suicide letter. Please don't kill me for my lousy grammar. Oh wait, I am already dead. But let's get serious. I am writing this to say goodbye to everyone I love. I am not going to name people and blame them for why I killed myself. I am not Hannah baker, and this isn't thirteen reasons why. I just wanted to explain my side of the story before you judge me for my actions. Lately everything in my life started to fall apart I lost the only person in the world that has ever gotten me. And never made me feel like I was stupid. I became a loner in school after that and kept to myself. As time went on, I became more lonely and felt like I didn't have an outlet or anyone that would listen to me. And I still don't, why do you think I am writing this letter. 

Lizzie Saltzman, I love you more than anything on this planet. You were my other half, and went you left me; you didn't just take our friendship. You made my heart and my will to live. This isn't me blaming you for my suicide, everything that happened. I am just telling you that you were my everything. When we hung out you made me feel like I could do anything. I just want you to think about those times we would sneak into the movies and keep the money out parents gave us. And put it in that stupid piggy bank so we could buy a car when we got older. Actually thinking about it the money might still be in there. And there might be enough to buy an electric car; you know the one with the controllers. It has to be red. That would be really cool if you drove it on the street for my memory every year the day I died. I am getting off-topic, but you should do that car thing. She stopped reading it because she couldn't anymore. She was balling on the floor, crying. 

Present

Hope was looking at Lizzie as she got out of the car, and she followed her. "Lizzie, what's going on."

She opened her trunk and took out a black bag, and Hope thought, what could that be. Lizzie took out a box with a red toy car in it. 

She felt tears start to stream down her face, and Hope was still confused. She ran to the blonde to try and comfort her, but Lizzie pushed her away. 

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I love you. I always have, but I don't deserve you. and that's why I keep this red car in my trunk to remind me what I did to you." Lizzie sobbed

"what are you talking about, Lizzie? You sound crazy, and what do you mean you love me." Hope asked

"that night you tried to kill yourself, I was there, but you know that already. But what you don't know is that when the ambulance took you away, I was still in your bathtub. And I couldn't move until I saw a brown wooden box. When I opened it I saw a letter." Lizzie confessed

"you got the red car." Hope said

Lizzie nodded

"you didn't finish reading the letter, did you."

Lizzie shook her head no. 

"it said that I forgive you for everything you did to me, and I didn't hold any grudges against you." Hope said

"But"

"but nothing."

Before Lizzie tried and argued again, Hope went on her tippy toes and Kissed Lizzie to shut her up, and it worked. Hope felt a little salt on her lip, and she looked at up Lizzie tearing up.

"I love you so much, Hope, and I never want to hurt you again." Lizzie said

"so don't be my girlfriend."

The two started kissing again but felt an icy breeze, and it felt like death hit them, and they looked at each other. And knew that they should go.

Hope drove back to Lizzie's house, and there were three cars in the driveway and only two that Hope noticed. So she parked on the sidewalk and walked out.

Hope walked in with Lizzie hand in hand, and everyone looked at them. And that included Hope's mother and Uncle Elijah. 

Hope had a bad feeling and said: "what's going on."

Josie and Penelope came and stood next to Hope because they knew how she would react to the news.

Stephan Lizzie's and Josie's father, the same one that has been watching over Hope. stood up with tears in his eyes and said. "Hope your father passed away early this afternoon in the hospital after getting a fever. His body was frail, and after the chemo treatments, he was getting, and his heart gave out."

"no that's impossible I just talked to him last night, and he said he was there just for tests. he didn't say anything about chemo." Hope said with tears flowing from her eyes.

Hope turned to Lizzie and hugged her and didn't let go for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so don't kill me please don't kill me.


	16. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has to get to her fathers funeral but has to do something first

What are you supposed to say at a funeral Hope thought she never attended one. Her mom arranged the whole thing where Hope locked herself in her bedroom and only came out to get food. Lizzie understood how her girlfriend was feeling and didn't want to push her, so she let her have some alone time.

Lizzie knew the procedure from when she did it with her mom. She made some breakfast for Hope because she has barely eaten anything in the last two days. She knocked on the door, and the girl said to come in. Lizzie turned the knob and pushed the door with her foot while she held the tray of food in one hand. She looked up, and Hope was in a black lace dress, and she just stood there and admired the outfit.

"Lizzie, what do you think of this dress for the funeral because I don't know," Hope asked

She put the tray of food down and stood behind Hope and looked in the mirror with her. "Hope you look amazing in anything you wear, but do you think that this dress is what you want to wear," Lizzie said

Hope had tears flowing from her eyes and shook her head no. "I don't know what to wear to my own father's funeral. I know you're supposed to wear black, but it doesn't feel right," Hope said

"look, Hope there is no set rule on what color to wear, and if you don't like black, don't wear it."

Hope hugged Lizzie realizing that she went through the same pain she is going through, but she wasn't there for her. "I'm sorry."

"what for." Lizzie asked

"I wasn't there for you when your mom died." Hope sobbed

Lizzie is the one with tears in her eyes and said. "Hope I pushed you away, so it's my fault that you couldn't be there for me, and I accepted that. and at the time, you weren't ready to support anyone else you had your problems, and I knew that."

"can I ask you for a favor."

"of course, what is it, Hope."

"I need your car keys." The shorted said

Lizzie looked confused but went into her purse and handed her the keys and said. "your father's funeral is starting in a couple of hours. Where are you going."

"don't worry, I will be there. I have to do something."

Lizzie nodded as Hope ran out of the house.

Josie and Penelope walked into the room after watching Hope run out of the house. Josie said, "where did Hope go."

Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know, but I wasn't going to tell her no."

The other two girls nodded and got ready for the funeral.

It's been an hour, and Hope still hasn't come back, and Lizzie wanted to wait for her but assumed she went to the cemetery. So she and everyone got into their father's car and started driving.

They got there shortly after, and everyone in the town came out to go to his funeral. The only person the wasn't there was Hope, and Lizzie started Panicking. She asked Josie and Penelope to help look for her. Lizzie went and checked one side of the cemetery, and the other two girls did the other but no luck.

They all met in the middle, and Lizzie said: "there starting soon we have to get back."

"but what about Hope." Penelope said 

"I don't know. Maybe she is just running late, but she wouldn't miss her father's funeral." Lizzie said

They all went back and sat in their seats. And Lizzie kept turning back to see if Hope anywhere to be found, and she started getting nervous. Then heard the pastor said, "attention everyone."

And Lizzie faced forward.

"we are gathered here to say goodbye to one of the biggest and kindest people in this town. With his death he left a daughter and a wife who terribly miss him. I want to call Hope His daughter to say some words of her father."

Everyone looked everywhere and no sign of her. Stephen got up and walked to the podium and said, "Klaus Mikaelson was my best friend. He helped me through the hardest time in my life when I lost my wife. He pushed me to get help when I was afraid to do it by myself." Before, he got interrupted by everyone turning around.

Lizzie turned around to see Hope, and she cried because of how beautiful she looked. She walked down the aisle to the podium, and everyone's eyes were on her. She was wearing a rainbow dress, and she hasn't looked more herself ever. She hugged Stephen thanking him for buying time for her.

She tapped on the microphone, making sure that it was working and said: "sorry, I was late, but I couldn't find my black dress."

And everyone laughed

"my father was the best man that I could think of. When I was younger, I wanted to be just like him, and at the age of five, I didn't know how boring accounting was, but he loved doing it. Dad, I don't know what to do without you. After everything that happened, you accepted me. And never made me feel like I was a disappointment. I don't know how I am going to get married without you walking me down the aisle. 

I did it dad I found the person of my dreams and caught her. It took a little longer than I expected and I had to jump through some hurdles. But it worked out in the end like you said it would. Yesterday I called you then I remembered that you weren't going to pick up. But I stayed on the line to hear your voice one more time. I left a message, and it was barely audible. I was sobbing the whole time."

Hope stopped reading as tears fell from her face and hit the paper in front of her. Lizzie got up and walked to her and made sure she had the strength to finish the letter. She wiped her eyes and looked at the paper and said, "I worked on this letter for the last two days. and the main thing I want you to know dad is that I will always love you and will try to make you proud." Hope said leaving the stage

Klaus looked at his daughter one more time, knowing that there was no way he could comfort her right now. but knew she had plenty of people around her and was ready to let go, but before he did, he said. "I am proud of you." and disappeared into a better place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	17. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope goes to hear her fathers will

Grief affects everyone differently. Some people can't cope with all the pain and drink it away. Some people face it headstrong, and some people pretend that their okay, and they are not dying inside. You could take a guess which one Hope is doing if you guessed option three, then your right. She is pretending that she is okay.

It's been a couple of weeks since the funeral, and it was time to hear the will. Hope said that she didn't want anyone to come with her, but no one listened to her. Lizzie, Josie, and Penelope came along. Her mom was there. She was in the will as well, or she thought she was.

Hope waited to be called by the lawyer. And she started to get impatient, and Lizzie could tell something was wrong. She pulled Hope to the side and said: "babe, what's wrong."

"nothing is wrong I just want to get this over with so I don't have to think about it anymore," Hope said

"by it, do you mean your father because you know it's okay to think about him and feel sadness." 

"Lizzie, I don't need to be therapized right now. I just want you to support me. Is that okay," Hope said

Lizzie nodded and hugged her girlfriend and wished that she didn't bottle up all the pain she was holding. Ever since the funeral, she hasn't shed a tear or even mentioned her father at all. But she decided that when Hope was ready, she would open up.

They said Mikaelson Family and Hope and her group walked in. And shortly after, her mom and uncle Elijah walked in. Hope still hasn't talked to her mother after what she did to her dad. She had no idea why she was in the will in the first place.

"We are gathered here to read the will of Klaus Mikaelson. We will be talking about all of his holdings and his insurance Policy. But before I read it, there is something he wrote and wanted you to know."

He opened the letter and started reading it aloud, and it said. "so if this letter is being read, then that means that cancer has won and I lost. And I want you to know that it's okay to be sad over me. But it would help if you weren't sad forever. I want you to move on and live your lives. To Hope I want you to know that you are truly an angel, and I don't know how I got so lucky to be your father. I know you hold your own scars but remember that I am always with you. In your heart to your hair. You're a female version of me, and I am so proud of you."

Hope started to tear up, but she held most of it in.

The guy finished reading the letter, and the mom was wondering when her name was in the message. "it's time to read the holdings of your father." The lawyer said

Hope nodded, and he continued.

"his house in Mystic falls goes to Hope Mikaelson and Lizzie Saltzman." 

Hope interrupted him and said, "what do you mean, Lizzie and me."

"he left the house to you and Lizzie he believed that you two would get married one day." The lawyer said

Hope looked at Lizzie and said, "he knew."

Lizzie smiled and a tear from her eyes. Hope was so upset that she couldn't tell her father about Lizzie, but he knew this whole time.

The lawyer started rereading the assets, "the cargoes to Hope Mikaelson. The art collection goes to Hope Mikaelson. And all the remaining assets in his name is going to Hope Mikaelson. The equivalent of 23 million dollars to be given to you. On your thirty-fifth birthday under conditions that you are working. And two million dollars now so that you can do what you want with it. And lastly the insurance Policy of two hundred thousand dollars. Goes to Hope Mikaelson to be used. to cover wedding costs."

The mom was so angry and said: "why am I here I was told I was in the will."

The lawyer smiled and said, "Oh, I almost forgot to Hayley Marshall; you get 1 Bag of coal." And he handed it to her.

She ran out of the office, and Hope looked around at the people around her. And smiled that these people weren't here because of what Hope was getting but to support her.

The lawyer left the room and left the four girls in the room together. Penelope said, "I call shotgun when you drive your dad's car. And you do have your license now so you can drive us to therapy."

Hope looked at her watch and noticed that she could still go today and said. "do you want to go now I have a few things that I want to get off my chest that I have been keeping to myself."

Penelope nodded, and the four girls all went together. Lizzie went to support Hope. And Josie went to help Penelope.

They all were hand in hand as they walked out of the office, and Hope started crying walking out of the building.

Future

Hope took that two million dollars and invested it in business. As time went on, the company grew to be one of the biggest art sellers in the world. 

Penelope and Josie got engaged the exact time Hope and Lizzie did, so they had a joint a wedding. It was beautiful.

The two couples live one house apart from another. 

Hope and Lizzie adopted baby twins. The Girl was named after Lizzie's mother, Caroline, and the boy after Hope's father, Klaus.

Josie wanted to have the experience of being pregnant, so they got a donor and believed it or not. It was MG who donated. He is involved with the child and is a co-parent with the girls.

The four girls would take their kids on road trips together. They were all one big happy family.

Hope never thought that her life could be so beautiful that one lonely summer. But everything happens for a reason, and she learned from her past so that her future became brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is it for this Fic it has been quite a journey. this was my most active readers fan base i ever got and i just want to say thank you for sticking it through.


End file.
